Use of imaging sensors in vehicle imaging systems is common and known. Examples of such known systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,949,331; 5,670,935 and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. In high speed digital data transmission in automotive applications, such as sensors or displays or infotainment systems, shielded coaxial cable is used for its excellent isolation of the signal and ground path from each other, and from electromagnetic interference (EMI) issues with adjacent electrical components. The device's PCB typically contains a coaxial header, and the device's housing would have a mating jack to engage this header. This method of connection to the PCB requires intricate machining, casting, or stamping operations which increase cost and reduce design flexibility.